JUST ADD BLEACH- One ShotChallenge
by SHONENJUMP Guy
Summary: The Juubi has gone critical and takes the world with it. Minato, in an effort to save his son uses an experimental space-time jutsu to send him to another universe.


**JUST ADD BLEACH (PICK A BETTER TITLE)**

**A/N**

**I've come to realize that, majority of the Naruto/Bleach xovers on this site have Naruto or any character from the Naruto Universe losing/abandoning their powers and techniques in exchange for the powers and abilities of Shinigami/Hollows/Quincy and sometimes Full Bring once they appeared in the Bleach Universe where the story is based. The only stories I know of Naruto using his own techniques and abilities to fight are "True Warriors Never Die" by Kenchi 618 (read it you'll enjoy it), "Bleach Shippuden" by Evan deivant (that's how he spells it) and "Shinobi in the Seireitei" by IAmAFreakingNinja, the latter of which is now up for adoption.**

**So I decided to write this one shot story challenge as a kind of inspiration for any one interested in writing it. This is my first actual hand written fanfic so expect to see some errors, because writing isn't really my forte, but thought to myself why not give it a shot.**

**Enjoy the story and please remember to review/comment if you're interested in writing it.**

**Legends**

Talking "Naruto"

**Bijuu/Hollow/Summon talking "Bijuudama"**

Thinking 'Mmmh ramen'

**Bijuu/Hollow/Summon thinking 'Kit'**

**Technique/Jutsu/Kidou "Rasengan"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Story Start**

Darkness…. That was the only way Naruto could describe his current surroundings. He was floating in darkness, it was hard to tell how long he'd been here, an hour? A year? He was also in a lot of pain.

He tried to remember how he'd gotten here, then it suddenly all came back to him. The Elemental Nations were at war, the Juubi had been released, and the four former hokages had been brought back to life by the Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection technique) a-and…. Team Seven had been reformed, he remembered everything.

**(Flashback no jutsu)**

_It all happened in a blur before his eyes._

_Victory was within the sights of the Allied Shinobi Forces **(ASF)**, the beast was being restrained and restricted thanks to the barrier set up by the resurrected Hokages and the army of demonic spawns of the Juubi was steadily dwindling from the might of the ASF's assault with the newly reformed Team Seven were leading the charge on their respective summons, displaying themselves as the next generation of the legendary Sannin._

_It seemed that this war would soon come to an end, and it did but sadly, not in the way they hoped it would._

_The ASF was meters away when it happened, their greatest fear was realized. The Ten tails was transforming into its final form. As the process continues the Juubi starts to grow in size and morph in shape, but suddenly starts groaning in pain and then gives off a horrible shriek of agony. The Juubi begins to swell up and spasm very violently, crushing it own hell spawn in its path. The Allied forces **(WWII reference. XD)** looked on horrified and at that moment Madara appeared before them and explained the cause for this strange turn of event._

_He explained that due to hasty revival of the Juubi with captured seven tailed beasts and the fragments of chakra of the Kyuubi and the Hachibi, the Juubi has become unstable and cannot control it power properly and will eventually blow itself taking their world with it. Madara's explanation was cut short by the deafening roar of the Juubi followed by the colossal discharge of potent and corrosive youki **(demonic chakra)** from all points of its body, destroying the containment barrier and eradicating those in its path including Madara and unfortunately the ASF as well not even the Edo tensei Hokages survived._

_Naruto was not affected much by the discharge thanks to him having the nine tails chakra cloak on at the time except for being propelled away violently from where he stood. As he sailed across the air as if in slow motion, he watched helplessly as the Juubi's youki effectively disintegrated his comrades the rookies. One by one they fell, Sakura… Sasuke his team reformed after so long was now gone forever. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, the Ino-Shika-Cho team gone in an instant. Kiba and Akamaru the inseparable fighting team just …..gone, Shino …? **(eh…moving on)** and finally Hinata watching her die before his eyes was the most heart breaking thing he had ever felt in his life. As she was slowly being vaporized (from his view point) she turned to look at him, their eyes lock on each other Naruto's crimson eyes looking into Hinata's pearl colored orbs, with the world around them fading away. Then Hinata smiled at him and said three little words that made him want to cry in sorrow right before she was vaporized. "I love you."_

_Naruto screamed in utter despair "HINATA", he could not begin to describe the amount of emotional pain and stress he was going through, he felt like h as going to explode which would have been the case with the approach of a more potent wave of youki towards him, had it not been for the timely rescue by the Yondaime Hokage._

_Minato had survived the first wave of the Juubi's chakra thanks to the nine tails chakra cloak negating the effects. Using the speed boost granted by chakra cloak as well as utilizing one of his signature techniques, the Hiarashin no jutsu,Minato flashed his son and himself to the other side of the world away from the cataclysm that soon followed._

_They reappeared in a forest area and Minato hastily began performing a chain of seals, these were for an experimental space-time jutsu he was never able to complete when he was alive due to the ridiculous chakra requirements needed to execute it, but now with the Edo Tensei body and the power of the Kyuubi that is no longer an issue._

_Naruto just stared into the horizon towards the location of the battlefield now ground zero. His mind replaying the deaths of everyone over and over, he was brought out of his trance like state when he noticed his father finished his seal and a seal matrix appeared beneath his (Naruto's) feet._

_Minato looked at his son with his dead eyes, proud of the type of person he has grown up into and the kind of ninja he has become and regretful of the life of loneliness pain and suffering he forced on him as a baby. 'I hope this can begin to make up for my transgressions against you Naruto.' He grabs hold of his son's shoulders with both hands and squeezes gently. "Naruto… I am so proud of the kind of man you turned out to be and I am sorry for putting you through a life of hell where you had to overcome and endure so much, but may be this gift would make up for it."_

_Naruto was about ask his father what he was talking about when Minato performed another chain of seals and proceeded to unlock his own seal holding the yang chakra of the nine tails and faster than Naruto's eyes could see, his father thrust his palm into Naruto's seal. There was at first a zingy feeling in his stomach but was son followed by a blast of indescribable pain jolting through his entire body, the pain became so intense that he collapsed on the floor on top of the seal matrix close to losing consciousness but still being able to hear his father's final words._

_"I sacrificed you once before Naruto, I won't do it again. Live Naruto, live your new life and know that I and your mother will always love you." Then there was a flash of light and the word around him vanished._

_Minato watched on as his son was sent off to another world away from this apocalypse. His chakra cloak steadily began to fade away until it was completely gone from his form, having used what was left of it along with his own chakra to power the space-time jutsu after transferring the Kyuubi's yang chakra into Naruto's seal in hopes of giving him a better chance at defending himself in whatever world he ends up._

_The spiky haired hokage turned towards the horizon and observed the rapid approach of the Juubi's corrosive and destructive wave of youki heading his way after covering half the world in a matter of minutes. He made no move to run or protect himself, it would have been pointless, his son was safe and that's all that mattered. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, a small smile gracing his decayed lips. "We will soon be together again…. Kushina." With that last thought, the Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage of the village hidden within the leaves was atomized, returning to the realm of the dead._

**(Flashback no jutsu KAI)**

Naruto mourned the loss of his father, his comrades and his precious people… Hinata her death hurt the most of all. His emotional breakdown was cut short when he felt his body being flung out of the black void and into a desert rocky area and slamming into a large boulder….. Hard, WHAM, causing a crater to form on it as he slid off of it, his vision began to blur. As he came closer and closer to losing consciousness he could make out the image of someone, a man in clogs wearing a strange looking hat coming towards his broken form. "Well that something you don't see quite often, hey kid you OK?" He could hear no more as he finally lost consciousness.

Kisuke Urahara looked at the motionless form of the young man that had tried to pulverize that boulder with his own body. He wondered how a human was able to enter his underground training area. "Oh well." He said with a shrug. "I'll just have to ask him when he wakes up, better take him inside to heal." He then turns around towards the direction of the entrance of the training ground to call for his assistant, cups his hands around his mouth and yells "Ooohhh Teessaaii."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto found himself lying eagle spread on the shallow water of the sewer that was his mindscape, he stayed that way for a long while, taking in everything that had transpired. He was alone again.

The Elemental Nations was gone, Konoha was gone, his friends, Kuram- wait he wasn't alone Kurama was still here with him, he WASN'T alone. He got up as fast as he could and ran through the maze like corridors of the sewer until he was in front of the giant gates representing Kurama's seal.

"KURAMA, HEY KURAMA YOU IN THERE?" Naruto yelled/asked.

There was first a rumbling sound and then a demonic voice answered.** "Yeah, yeah I'm here kit no need to shout."** said Kurama as it appear from within the seal.

"Oh thank Kami." Naruto said with great deal of relief. "I thought something bad happened to you when tou-san used that strange jutsu on me."

Kurama growled out a low chuckle before it became a full blown laughter of satisfaction and said **"Well nothing 'bad' but something did happen to me, your damn genius of a father the other half of my chakra to me, I am whole once again."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Kurama was whole again, so when his father had unlocked his own seal and slammed his palm into his, he was actually giving Kurama back his chakra to increase Naruto's chances for survival in a new world, that was what his father meant by a gift. Naruto's musing was cut off as Kurama continued to speak.

**"However, there have been some unforeseen changes to your body due to the sudden transfer merging of my once lost chakra, side effect if you will."** said Kurama.

"W-what kind of side effect?" asked Naruto not really liking the sound of it. "I-I don't wanna turn into hanyou do I, I don't want fox ears and a tail." He began to run around in circles shouting I don't wanna over and over again.

Kurama had a tick mark on his head steadily growing from watching young ninja run around like a headless chicken. **'What… a baka'** thought Kurama. This went on for thirty minutes before Kurama made known his annoyance. **"Will you SHUT UP KIT." **That stopped Naruto in his tracks and looked up at the Kyuubi.**"Fox ears and a tail? What the fuck are you talking about!? I am a sentient mass of pure chakra not a demon you moron, you've been reading too much manga."**Roared Kurama

Naruto blushed in embarrassment for his behavior.

**"What I meant by side effects was that your body has become stronger, your bones are now as dense as steel, the speed of your regenerative healing has increased significantly making you age far slower than any other human, your practically immortal and chakra has become more potent and that's just close to half these side effects."** Kurama said irritably

Naruto was slack jawed at hearing the side effects acquired from the return of Kurama's yang chakra, and was secretly happy that he would not be turning into a hanyou. Before he could utter a word, his body began to fade away, signifying that he was about to wake up.

Kurama saw this and said **"We'll talk later Naruto."** Naruto just nodded and was gone from the mind scape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Naruto opened his eyes he really wished he hadn't. It was the most uncomfortable awakening in his seventeen and a half years of life. He was laying on a futon in his boxers and shirt….. and on top of him under the covers was a large man with a moustache wearing glasses. Their faces were about 3 inches apart.

"Oh good, your awake." said the large man.

What Naruto did next is what any straight man would do in such a situation… he screamed. "WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

The End?

**A/N**

**That's it, hope you liked it.I was not very specific about the time line when Naruto arrived in the Bleach Universe so it will be up to whoever wants to write this to choose. You have three choices you can either;**

**(a) Begin at fifty years before the start of the series,**

**(b) Begin before the invasion of the Seireitei by the Ryoka or**

**(c) Begin after the appearance of the Arrancar.**

**I decided to supercharge Naruto's chakra so that his chakra techniques would have an extra kick to it against reikou techniques. Also – and this is mandatory – Naruto would have been trained properly by Jiraiya during the three year which means he will be at a level between Minato and Jiraiya when it comes to fuinjutsu, he is an Uzumaki after all. And since majority of the fights in Bleach will be done with a sword, Naruto will have to create a sword using rare metals and infusing them with Kurama's chakra through the use of seals. I got the idea for that after reading a fanfic called "Bijuu Armors" by Karmen Rider Arashi (it's a nice read try it) , he will take kenjutsu/zanjutsu lessons from Kisuke or whoever you feel is good enough, and just so you know yes I am aware that Kakashi and Obito are battling it out in the Sharingan dimension, I leave that for anyone who picks up this story challenge to decide what to do with them, whether they somehow escape the dimension and end up in Hollow world, Seireitei or the living world or continue fighting in there for all eternity that's their decision.**

**Well that's that now onto the pairings. You can choose from writing for a single couple or a harem and the girls are all from Bleach, here they are;**

**Sui Feng (Soifon)**

**Yoruichi**

**Kukaku Shiba**

**Isane**

**Rangiku**

**Rukia**

**Harribel**

**Nel and,**

**Unohana**

**Mila-Rose**

**Lisa**

**And finally ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI. I hate that shit.**

**Don't forget to review, SJG OUT.**


End file.
